


Kneed Help

by Fandoms_Ruin_Life



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon? What Canon?, F/M, Friendship, Hurt Mike Chang, Not Beta Read, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Ruin_Life/pseuds/Fandoms_Ruin_Life
Summary: Mike gets injured when choreographing the glee club performance for a school assembly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_about_the_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_about_the_fiction/gifts).



> I am taking artistic license with the timing of the song choice and the events of the episode when it took place. Everything is relatively calm when these events occur and Kurt hasn’t met Blaine yet, you choose when this story takes place.
> 
> Once again, this is for my sister who won’t stop complaining about the lack of Mike fics. I hear ya sis! But maybe try writing a few yourself and give me something to read?

Yet again, Mr Schue had booked a school assembly in a futile attempt to recruit new glee club members. His reasoning was that with only twelve members in the glee club, there was a danger that if only one person was unable to perform, the whole group would be unable to perform due to a lack of numbers. He was right of course, but that didn’t mean that anyone would join the club. They were still at the bottom of the school ladder, no one who hadn’t already joined the club would be willing to be in it now.

But no one is able to change Mr Schue’s mind when he has his heart set on something. Which was why Mike currently found himself waiting for Brittany in the auditorium whilst the rest of the group made their way to the rehearsal room. As the best dancers of the group, they had been tasked the challenge of choreographing a routine whilst the rest of the group worked on the vocals. 

The chosen song was Toxic and it’s beat gave Mike lots of inspiration for possible routines. If only Brittany could get here faster, it had been almost ten minutes since she was meant to arrive and there was no sign of her and Mike was getting impatient. 

However, for Mike, distractions came easy. Especially when he had an open space such as the stage. Dancing was his escape and he loved trying out new moves. 

Walking over to the side of the stage, he grabbed a chair before placing it in the middle of the open space. He had seen this move in a video once and had been dying to try it ever since. And as there was not enough room in his bedroom to even attempt such a move, he jumped at the opportunity now presented. 

Steeling his breath, Mike tried to attempt the move as casual as possible. He walked up to the chair, climbing onto it as simply as he would climbing the stairs. He then carefully turned around, keeping one foot on the back of the chair before stepping off backwards. Grinning brightly at his success, he then attempted it a few more times, practice makes perfect after all.

Unfortunately, as with all dance moves, mistakes do sometimes occur. Lining up once more to attempt the move, Mike then accidently stepped onto the chair with too much force causing it to jerk backwards. Unprepared for such a move from the chair, Mike was caught of guard. Loosing his balance, he fell and landed harshly on his knees.

A sudden pain tore through him and Mike couldn’t keep from yelling out, feeling what could only be described as a ‘popping’ sensation located in his left knee, he rolled onto his back in an attempt to straighten his leg out. Finding himself unable to do so, a wave of fear joined the throbbing pain. 

As a dancer, he knew that realistically it was only a matter of time before such an injury befell him, but no amount of acceptance could take away the agony that currently encompassed him. 

Shifting slightly in an attempt to reach his phone, another wave of pain crested causing him to release a pained groan. Bracing himself against the pain, Mike sat up quickly, a distressed shout leaving as he did so. He then rolled up his pants so that he could get a look at the injury, wincing as he noticed the already pretty severe swelling surrounding his knee. 

“Mike!”

The unexpected shout caused him to jerk in surprise, a groan and involuntary tears of pain leaving as he did so. 

“What happened?” 

Brittany rushed into the room and to his side, wrapping him in a tight hug. Thankful for the closeness, Mike leant his head on her shoulder, the warmth of her embrace distracting him from the pain for a few seconds. However, that didn’t work for long, the burn he felt not lessening even slightly. He tightened his hug for a few seconds before leaning back so that he could see her face, a serious look gracing his face.

“I need you to go get someone Britt.”

“Okay! I’ll go get Santana, she’ll know what to do!” Brittany agreed. She then ran out of the auditorium before he could say that Santana wasn’t exactly the person that he had in mind.


	2. Baby Ducks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one write Brittany???

Mr Schue honestly did not expect much drama today. His chosen song was relatively well liked by all of his kids and as far as he knew, there was no relationship drama currently occurring. Of course with this group there was always something going on, but his hopes were for minimal damage. They didn’t need the drama this close to a school performance.

As it was, they were just blocking out the arrangement and no parts had been allocated as of yet. Sure, there were some artistic differences, but no major storm outs had yet occurred. Even Rachel was relatively calm, although, that may have just been because she had assumed that she would get the solo. 

Everything was great! Which was probably why he shouldn’t have been so surprised to see Brittany run into the room looking worried.

Heading straight for Santana, the blonde cheerleader looked seriously freaked. Concern flooded through him as he made his way over to her, Brittany’s rushed speech becoming more audible as he approached.

“-and then I heard this crash! It was like super loud, so I ran to the room. He was on the floor San, it looked bad.”

By this point, Brittany had garnered the attention of the entire club. A loose circle surrounding her as they listened in, worry and confusion clearly written on their faces. 

Gently, Mr Schue placed a comforting hand on the cheerleader’s shoulder. 

“Brittany, this is important. Who was on the floor?”

“Other Asian.” Brittany said, breaking the tense silence which had filled the room as they awaited her answer.

For a moment, there was no movement as the teens processed what Brittany had said. Then the room erupted. Questions flinging at the blonde from all sides, demanding more information. Was it bad? Was he injured? Was Brittany just making a big deal over nothing? 

And most importantly, what did she mean when she said ‘it looked bad”? What was ‘it’?

“Guys. Guys!” Mr Schue shouted, “lower the volume please!” 

Rolling his eyes when only a few of his students actually acknowledged him, he gestured for Brittany to follow him. After coaching these students for as long as he had, he had realised a while ago that whilst his words may not be listened to, his actions had a higher success rate. 

“Brittany,” Mr Schue smiled comfortingly, “can you lead me to where Mike was?” 

Nodding, Brittany started to make her way out of the glee room. Smirking as he followed her, Will Schuester was proud of his accomplishment- the rest of the club were following him and all questions had stopped.

Mission accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short! I was writing a bit further and this just seemed like a good place to cut it off as I didn't know how to connect the end of this chapter to the first sentence of the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, come say hi! --> http://fandoms-ruin-life.tumblr.com/


End file.
